In another life
by OrangeSunnyFish
Summary: AU. Vauseman/Pipex. Piper Chapman is the TA of the Introduction Business Administration 101 class. And Alex Vause is one of her students.
1. Chapter 1

In another life

It is the first day in college. Piper Chapman is way ready. She finalized her slides for class and carefully prepared some jokes too. She is the lead TA for the Introduction to Business Administration class. She is responsible for Tuesday and Thursday's recitations, some office hours every week. This is her second and last year as a MBA student at this college and being a TA takes 50% of her student life. Of course, when she interned at this top tier marketing company in Manhattan this summer, her confidence, charm and hardworking rewarded her full-time position after graduation. So Piper is determined to enjoy her last year in college.

"Oh I hope this semester's class is going to be okay. Hopefully there aren't going to be THAT many smartass kids in my class." She complained to her roommate Polly.

"It's an Ivy League, Pipes. And it's business school. What can you expect?" Polly, her fellow MBA student, her sweet roomie, and her best friend answered her.

"Well I just hope they are not that freshmen you know… Why do they always have to prove themselves to be better than others by giving me a hard time in class all the time?" Last year a student almost made her cry in class.

"They are freshmen! And, you should just hope that there are some hottie in your class, really. At least it makes easy on your eyes." Polly said.

"Geez, Po!" Piper gave her a look, "not everyone is going to secretly fall in love with their students. And I'm not risking my future for some stupid college students." Polly always screws around with some of her students after final.

"Oh come on. I am not their TA anymore when final is over. Besides, they try really hard you know. I always feel like they were releasing their anger for this class when they were fucking me. And they always gave me multiple orgasms. I can't complain that." Polly responded with passion.

"Ew. I really don't need to know that. Besides, my students hate me anyway. My recitation is the hardest. I mean look at my scores on . _Piper Chapman is hot but very strict on grades. Choose her only if you want to stare at her fine ass in class. _Who would write something like this?" Piper couldn't help but smile a little while speaking though.

"Oh you whore. You love it. Now get the fuck out of my room. I am going to FaceTime with Pete. He just came back from the beach. Fucking Australians know how to enjoy their lives." Polly said.

"Good night Po. Make sure no one's around him before taking off your clothes in front of the camera this time." Piper blew her a kiss and exited the room.

Everything is going to be fine. Piper told herself and went to bed. She's nervous but also excited about tomorrow.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Introduction Business Administration 101. My name is Piper Chapman, a second year MBA here. And I am going to be your TA for this semester. I am from Connecticut. I like running and bowling but also sometimes like to watch Netflix in bed all day. So… since it is our first class, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? Tell us where are you from? What's your concentration? And something fun about you? Shall we start from you?" Piper pointed the student in the first row.

"Hi. My name is Lorna Morello. I am from Brooklyn. My concentration is Human Resources. I am going to marry my high school sweetheart Christopher and have three kids right after college. You know he's a pre-med at Johns Hopkins. So I don't worry much." The short hair answered.

Wow. Piper thought in her head. "That is very sweet, Lorna. Welcome to the class." Piper gave her a big smile.

The line goes on and on. The class burst into laughter when the skinny but fit girl said her name is Poussey. And the girl sitting next to her insisted everyone calls her Taystee. And then there is Soso, who is an international student from Korea; Tiffany who appears to be a devout Christian; Suzzane; Janae; John; blah blah blah…

The second last is a girl with such messy hair. "Nicky Nichols. Finance major. Grew up in New York." She said with plain voice. The girl is clearly not ready for the 9am class.

Piper's eyes moved to the last student in class. There goes a brunette with black frame glasses on her head. She wears perfect black eyeliner and her beautiful green eyes are looking straightly at Piper. All of a sudden Piper started to hear her heartbeat. Here goes the hottie in my class. Piper thought about her conversation with Polly last night.

The brunette put her glass back on and said: "Alex Vause. Also a finance major. Nicky and I went to the same high school. I don't really have a fun story because college is where we get to have fun." The brunette responded with a deep sexy voice.

Shit. She even sounded hot. Piper gave her a big smile. "Welcome to the class Alex. And you are right. You are going to have so much fun in college. You are going to have lots of friends who will last forever. You are going to take all the interesting classes. And you might even get to meet the love of your life here." Piper didn't know why she added the last line. Oh it sounded so stupid. The brunette smiled her back after that sentence.

"Dude. She is so fucking your type." Nicky, the girl with the messy hair suddenly straighten her back and whispered to Alex, "Blonde, pretty and a total geek."

"Whatever Nichols. She is so straight," Alex answered. "And now you are finally awake."

"Okay. Looks like we have a very interesting class this semester. Now let's go through the syllabus. We will have 5 pop quizzes, 5 homework assignments, 3 presentations, and one final exam for this class. You will be assigned to a group of three for the presentations. I will email you with the details right after class. Now before I let you go, do you have any questions?"

The brunette raised her hand. "Yes, Alex." Piper is never good at remembering names but somehow she remembered Alex's right away.

"The syllabus only listed the professor's phone number. I don't see yours." Alex said.

"Right, right. I am sorry. They weren't sure about my extension at that time. Here's my office number." Piper wrote down the number as she spoke. "Please feel free to email me, call me, or stop by my office anytime. And if you don't have any other questions, get out of here and enjoy your first day in college."

Students stood up and left.

"I told you not to pick her class," Nicky spoke to Alex as they stood up, "so fucking many assignments. I need a cigarette before Calculus."

"It's okay Nichols. It'll be fun." Alex looked at Piper one last time before exiting the classroom.

Piper went straight to her office. She's happy with her class this semester. It's a diverse group. And they have funny names which makes it so much easier for Piper to remember. Poussey, Taystee, Soso, Red.. And Alex. She's really tall. Piper peeped at her before she left. Piper entered her office, and took off her Blazer. She wanted to go to the gym before lunch. She took out her running tee.

And the brunette entered the room as she took off her blouse with only her bra left on her.

"Maybe this is a bad time to say hi huh?" The brunette said with her deep sexy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ," Piper screamed, although she was not really sure whether she was terrified or was actually more excited by the image appeared in front of her eyes, "I am so sorry."

"Haha you certainly do not need to apologize girl." The brunette replied and never really left her sight off Piper. You would think when a normal person meets a situation like this, she would be embarrassed, shut the door and left the room. But no, it is not Vause style. She did close the door though, but she stayed inside and kept looking at the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Um… Better keep this view for myself," You can see from her eyes that she was enjoying the view, so much.

"Alex!" Piper spoke, grabbing her blazer around her body. She can literally see fire in Alex's eyes. It somehow makes her want to jump around. "Alex, it is the first day in college and you are already used to see half naked woman?"

"'Almost' half naked. And yes, they are everywhere but they aren't even nearly as pretty as you." The brunette spelled out the truth without a blink. You can see she's good at this.

"Um… Thank you.. I guess..," Piper's face turned red, "but please turn around while I put my clothes back on. I am your TA for Christ's sake."

"So what. Here, let me help you," Alex laughed while Piper awkwardly putting her clothes on while trying to expose her body as little as possible, "You clearly have difficulties putting it on."

Before Piper could decline the offer, Alex walked straight to her, took the blazer in her hand, and grabbed her tee from the table, "You were trying to put this on weren't you? Guess I will need a university tee to match yours. Is orange your favorite color?" Alex casually continued the conversation while helping Piper putting her clothes back on, as slow as possible. "What? You were never dressed by a woman before?" Alex asked as she saw Piper's face turned to a red apple.

"Um…No…" Piper answered and decided to leave the brunette do whatever the hell she wants.

"Haha I like that in a woman," Alex couldn't help but staring at this beautiful woman in front of her, even though she finished dressing her.

"So why are you here Alex?" Piper took a step back. She felt like she's going to faint if she didn't.

"Relax, Pipes. I am not gonna eat you." Alex purposely chose that word. And it worked. Piper bit her lower lip. She always bit her lip when she's nervous or shy. Though she immediately hid it by a cough.

"Haha, very funny Alex. So how can I help you?" Piper tried to change to topic.

"I am still on the waitlist. I need your signature to enroll the class." Alex said.

"Sure," Piper took the paper and signed, "Now you are officially my student." Piper wasn't sure why she said that. She needed to be professional.

"Are you going to the welcome party tonight?" Alex asked Piper.

"I am not sure. Probably not." Probably not? Yeah right, Piper never goes to parties. But she just doesn't want to say no to Alex.

"So Piper, I will see you around then," Alex took the paper. "I am sure it's going to be a hell of a class." Alex winked at her and left.

Holy shit, is all Piper could say after Alex left.

"Where the fuck did you go? We are gonna be late for Calculus." Nicky yelled as soon as she saw Alex.

" I went to Piper's office for her signature. And she undressed in front of me. So I was distracted." Alex said casually.

" Please ask her to go easy on my grade when you finger her." Nicky said when they entered the classroom and wasn't even surprised by what her best friend just said.

11:30pm.

The school is named as one of the top 10 party schools for a reason. Work hard party hard is the NO.1 rule here. You can smell the pills at the frat house entrance.

The house is full of students smoking, drinking, dancing, and singing. Even though she's just an 18-year-old freshman, you can spot Alex Vause immediately. She's just like that, she always has been. Alex was having a drink with Nicky. And people came to talk to them frequently.

No, Piper doesn't go. She wanted to but she couldn't. But somehow she couldn't take Alex off of her mind. She called her Pipes. Only Polly called her Pipes. She smiled. How cute is that.

Meanwhile at the frat party, "those freshmen have great quality 20 bag" "great shit"…

No, Alex and Nicky did not come here just for party. They came for business.

Oh yes, Alex Vause is a drug dealer, has always been and probably always will be. How do you think she can afford private school tuition? She lives with her mom who has four jobs. And what can you say? You may actually need a business degree to work for an international drug cartel these days.

Nicky, on the other hand, does it just to piss off her parents.

So here is Alex Vause, an Ivy League freshman/drug dealer. How cool is that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews/favorites/follows. This is my first fanfic so I am very flattered. English is not my first language so I bet there are tons of grammar mistakes and some sentences may not even make sense. I apologize in advance. As you can see from this chapter I have a very blurry storyline in my mind. But the first part of this chapter is what I've always imagined. It may take some time to finally get there. But I wanted to put a little bit here first. Please let me know if you think it is a bad idea. And if you have any suggestions/advice, please also let me know. I know I'm really not a good writer but I'd really want to give it a try. Because I love love love Vauseman. I want to give them what I think they deserve. And again, thank you so much for your support.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Time: 10 years later.**

_Dear Piper,_

_I still remember that day when the sun just started to raise; the rain started to fall; and you walked away. _

_When I said goodbye to you, I didn't know it was actually our last goodbye. I didn't know when you said goodbye, you meant forever. _

_You once told me you that want to marry me; you want to have kids with me; you want to build me a house; and you want to die when you are 100 years old in my arms. You told me that you are going to grow old with you. I didn't know that all of these were merely our wishful thinking._

_You didn't tell me that you were leaving me that day. You didn't give me a chance to beg you to stay. You didn't call and you didn't answer your call. All you left me was a note that wrote "Goodbye, Alex". _

_And then I ran away from New York. I started to learn how to live without you. And I started to believe that it's actually a good thing that you left. Because I don't need to worry that you'll leave me one day._

_I never came back until today. This is my first time back in New York in 5 years. When you were here Piper, you were everything. And when you weren't, everything became you. I thought I am over you. But when I walked on the road that we walked together before, I suddenly miss you. I imagine how lonely you were when I was not with you. I sat in the café on the street corner and wondered if you would suddenly show up. And I'd give you the warmest smile. _

_I pretend that our story is not important, you are not important, and then I realize I couldn't. Sometimes I could actually see you, and then I realized that I was dreaming, and I'd beg that I would never wake up. _

_Dear Piper, how much do I want to see you again. I would not mention our past. I'd just say hi to you, and tell you, oh Pipes, long time no see._

_This is our 500__th__ diary. We wrote exchange diaries to each other since my first week in college. And we kept this tradition for 5 years. This is our 8__th__ diary book. And I carried them with me all over the world these years._

* * *

><p><strong>Current time.<strong>

Piper had an operations management class on Wednesday. Ugh, this Larry guy sat next to her again. Even though Piper enjoyed MBA classes, sometimes she just couldn't stand some of her classmates. Like this Larry guy, who worked for Goldman Sachs for 4 years before came here and whenever he spoke in class he'd start with "well based on my experiences on Wall Street…" Bankers are all wankers.

And unfortunately, Larry has been obsessed with Piper since day one.

"Hey Pipes, how was your summer? Did you enjoy New York? When I worked on Wall Street, I'd always go to all these crazy exotic restaurants after a 14-hour shift." Larry asked Piper as soon as he caught the seat next to Piper.

Piper didn't answer because Alex appeared in her mind as soon as Larry said Pipes. She had no idea what Larry said. She calls her Pipes. Piper smiled. You only smile like that when you feel love.

Larry didn't continue. He saw sparkles in Piper's eyes. Unfortunately, he thought he caused that.

In the meantime, Alex was taking Microeconomics with Nicky. They were a hit at last night's frat party. It was their intention. The business was officially established. Alex was taking notes while Nicky was suffering an awful hangover. Alex loves to read and she was a straight A student in high school. She even got a perfect score on SAT. Nicky, on the other hand, got accepted mainly because her parents are alums and so are her grandparents.

Yes, Alex is a good student. And she is an even better dealer. Who says you can't be good at both?

Thursday finally came.

Alex sat on the first raw this time. She wanted to be closer. Piper intentionally moved to the other side of the class. She somehow couldn't concentration when Alex was sitting right in front of her.

"Welcome back," Piper started, "So in today's class we are going to have our first presentation. It is not graded. And the reason for this individual presentation is for me to learn more about you. I've decided not to let yourselves or the automatic system to pick your teammates for your group presentations. I will give out your group number and members base on this presentation."

"So, all of you will become business professionals in the future," Piper continued, "And one of the questions you will be expected during your interviews is 'what is your greatest strength'. I'd like you to come up to the front and share your answers with the class. No need to be nervous at all. Just consider this as a casual conversation with friends. I'll give you 5 mins to prepare. And we'll start from the last raw this time."

Piper went back to her seat. She didn't know why she wanted to keep Alex last.

"So shall we start with Lorna?" Piper said after 5 mins' up.

The cute short girl with red lipstick went up. "My greatest strength is that I am full of love. People always wanted to pursue a crazy love adventure after they talk to me."

The Taystee girl said her greatest strength is her aptitude for rote memorization. She saw something once and she got it down.

Flaca said she's almost never late (She was late today).

And then Nicky said she has an exceptional math skill ($20 bucks for a bag ain't really rocket science).

Poussey said she's passionate.

And Brook Soso said she's great at communication.

…

Finally, it was Alex's turn.

"I would do whatever it takes to get what I want. When I am in, I am all in. I can't stop and I won't stop until I get it. I don't care if I'd get hurt." Alex looked straightly to Piper as she spoke.

Piper Chapman didn't understand why, but just at that second, she was in love.

The class was over. Piper told them that she would email them their group members before the next class and reminded them not to forget the reading assignment.

Piper left the room when the classroom was empty. She went to her locker before heading back to the office. An orange notebook was waiting for her. She immediately opened it:

_Wednesday, September 10. _

_Dear Piper,_

_I like to write diaries. But this is the first time I am writing to someone other than myself. I had a great day today. I had Microecon in the morning and Biology 101 in the afternoon. Nicky and I went to the dinning room on campus for the first time today. We could barely walk when we got out. I'd kill myself if freshman 15 happens on me._

_And I know I will be happier tomorrow because I will see you again at 9. _

_I'd like to start an exchange diary with you. I will put this diary book in your locker every Thursday after class. And I will be expecting it in mine on Tuesdays before class. Write anything you wish. Tell me about your week. Tell me anything. I'd like to know everything there is to know about you. _

_I'm starting off a short one. I will write more next time._

_Do not undress yourself without locking the door again._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Piper started to sing in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper read the journal over and over again. She loved Alex's handwriting. You can see from her writing that she is a tough and independent girl. Normally when this kind of things happened to her, she would go straightly to Polly and talk about it with her. But this time, she wanted to keep it to her own. She wanted it all by herself, even though she didn't even sure what this is. But she knew for sure that this might be the beginning of a beautiful something.

She didn't start writing though. She wanted to keep this excitement a little longer. She never felt like this before. No, not really. And she was very thankful that Alex chose this way. A little pen pal would not hurt her as Alex's TA.

She took out her notes and started to assign groups for her class.

Both Piper and Alex only had one class on Friday. It was the professor's lecture for this class. The professor asked the class to sit by recitation times and TAs to sit with their students.

Alex and Nicky was sitting on the second and third seats on the left. And when Piper spotted her class, Alex raised her eyebrow and gave Piper a look. She then pointed the empty seat next to her to Piper. She was holding her glasses in her left hand and Piper stopped breathing for a sec. Piper sat down and greeted her class.

"Welcome to the class," The professor started, "Welcome to the Introduction to Business Administration. I believe all of you have already attended two recitations. The recitations are designed to give you the opportunity to practice your skills in a smaller setting. You will have the opportunity to exercise your leadership skills, communication skills, as well as how to work with a team. The lecture, however, is for you to learn from the textbook. I will give you a lot of real world examples throughout the semester and give lectures. Your pop quizzes will be based on my lectures and the assigned reading materials."

"During the first four weeks, we will concentration on Organizational Behavior. Since this is the first week of the class, we will start with some episodes from The Office. There are a lot to learn from the series." The professor finished.

"Well isn't this convenient?" Alex whispered to Piper as the professor turned off the light.

Piper gave her a light smile. Sure she's not gonna respond in the big lecture room. But her smile didn't stop.

But you know the big lecture halls in colleges. The seats are so small and sometimes your legs would inevitably touch others. And Alex did not sit like a little girl. Her knee touched Piper's. Neither of them moved away.

Nicky slept through the entire class so she didn't notice her best friend was completely lost in her own mind during the one hour and half class.

Piper touched her hair and put her hand on the edge of her seat. And Alex followed her. Their skin touched. You don't need to hold hands to feel each other's warmth. And sometimes the subtleness is even hotter.

Piper's hand was so cold that Alex wanted to hold her and kept her warm. She didn't. The touch was good enough for her.

Piper closed her eyes to feel Alex's skin better. This is so beautiful, Piper thought.

They kept this position for almost an hour until Piper's phone buzzed suddenly. Larry's text appeared on the screen as Piper took it out. _Hey Pipes, I was wondering if you would like to grab a bit tonight? We can talk about the case assignment for the class. _Piper rolled her eyes. She was so disappointed that she had to move her hand and received this in return.

It was hard for Alex not to peek. "Boyfriend?" She asked.

"No. She answered immediately.

"Somebody has an admirer then." Alex joked.

"No. He really is nobody." Piper put her hand to where it was. Alex knew what to do.

Their skin touched again.

Nicky swore as the professor turned the light back on. The Lorna girl sat next to her started to laugh and Nicky turned to talk to her.

"Shit, Piper," Alex spoke as the class started to leave, "now I am gonna have to watch the episodes again over the weekend if the quiz covers it. My mind was completely lost when you sit next to me."

Piper stuck her tongue out at her and gave her a sorry look. Alex moaned a little.

"See you on Tuesday Pipes. I am looking forward to opening my locker before class." Alex stood up as Nicky's done taking with Lorna.

Piper didn't reply to Larry's text.

Alex and Nicky went to another party on Friday night. Their business was officially on track. They were surprised by the demand on college campus. It's like high school was a joke. They had to get more supplies over the weekend.

Piper went straight back to home on Friday afternoon. It was an hour drive from campus. Saturday was her brother Cal's birthday so she had no excuse.

_Dear Alex,_

_It is Sunday night. And I just drove back from home. I grew up in Connecticut. I left here for college in Massachusetts, worked in New York for two year and went back here again for my MBA. New York is my favorite among the three. I think I will move back to West Village after my MBA. I loved sitting on the street corner Café in the afternoons and watch people pass by. I think that's where I belong._

_I went back home for my brother Cal's birthday over the weekend. I had a nice meal. Even though my parents wouldn't stop fighting the whole time. They are always like that. But I'm glad that I got to spend the Saturday afternoon with my grandmother. She is my favorite. We read together. And she asked me if I encountered any interesting students in my class. I told her my class this semester is mainly girls. And they are diverse and are all very smart. She asked me to enjoy the class and told me that I will also learn a lot from you. _

_I hope you enjoyed your first week on campus. I know the shower line in the dorm may be a little long in the mornings and at night. My suggestion is go early or at dinner time. It is always empty at 6am or 6pm. And trust me, freshman 15 is something you cannot avoid. I suffered it and so will you. My friend Polly and I live on the north side so we sometimes go to north commons after class. Polly loves to watch undergrads eating. One time we saw a boy finished 50 Buffalo wings. _

_We also have very nice gyms on campus. I always go to the biggest one next to the main library. And yes, there are changing rooms inside so you can change your clothes there;) _

_College life can be very rewarding and fun. You should fully enjoy yourself. Go to some parties, and join some clubs. You will find that everything is possible on campus. And you can become anyone here. _

_Let me know if you'd like to know anything else about campus. Polly and I found so many secret places that only we know of._

_My grandmother shared me a quote when we were reading and I love it:_

"_To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." –Oscar Wilde._

_Until next time,_

_Piper_

Piper finished the diary and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex and Nicky drove back to New York during the weekend. They met their supplier and brought back more commerce. Their supplier, Farhi, was very pleased with the profit. He mentioned a possible promotion and let them to go oversees for a study and learn trip during the winter break.

Alex never understood why their big boss, Kubra, agreed to invest money for them to go to college. Now she finally got it. College is a huge market and who can run it better than some college students themselves?

Alex was grateful though. She could never afford the private school education by herself. Unfortunately, that also means that she doesn't have a way out, not now and probably not after either. Not that she wanted to anyway. She really enjoyed the business. She needed the excitement in her life. And she wanted to attend an Ivy League since she was very little. She wanted to make her mom proud. And she would never forget how proud her mom was when she got the acceptance letter.

And she met Piper, on her very first day in college. It's hard to say what she had on Alex. But Alex just knew right away that Piper would change her world. Alex was not pleased with the TA student situation though. She's always a straightforward person. And girls never said no to her. Girls always ended up in her bed after their first date, if she wanted to. It has always been that easy for Alex Vause.

But Piper was different. Alex told herself. She was worth all of the waiting. And for all of these years she has been writing diaries to herself. It is nice to have someone to share your feelings with.

But Alex Vause has imagined what she would do to Piper after the semester is over, all the time. Basically it involved the classroom, a table, and of course, Piper Chapman. She marked the final exam date on the calendar on day 1.

It was still Microeconomics and Biology on Monday. And nothing interesting happened. Although she noticed that Nicky and Lorna were getting closer and closer. Alex had no idea what Nicky was thinking. College is full of _only lesbians in college_ girls. They were fun to party with. But she had no interest.

And then it was Tuesday again. Alex was relieved as she saw the orange book in her locker. Guess she WAS worried that maybe Piper didn't want to do it.

Piper started the class by announcing the groups for the semester.

"We have 5 groups with 5 students in each group. I tried my best to balance your majors/interests/personalities to each group. You will be working together for all three presentations for this class. They are in total worth 40% of your grade." Piper said.

"Group 1: Nicky, Lorna, Red, Tricia, and Carrie."

Nicky winked at Lorna. She was very happy with the result.

"Group 2: George, Maria, Janae, Suzanne, and Flaca."

"Group 3: Daya, John, Taystee, Leanne, and Gloria."

"Group 4: Sam, Joe, Susan, Wanda, and Scott."

"Group 5: Tiffany, Soso, Poussey, Cindy, and Alex."

Piper smiled at Alex. It seemed that Piper always put Alex last. She wasn't sure what that means. But ever since she was a kid, Piper always kept her favorite dish last.

Alex gave her a miserable look in return; she's not a fan of Tiffany.

And then Soso made a weird and exciting sound as she heard Alex's in her group. She has been praying for that for days. Piper looked regretful. Oh what have you done? Piper thought. You just sent a lamb to the wolf. And the lamb is delicious.

It's like Alex read her mind. She gave Piper a look as like she was telling her that she's all hers.

"Please sit with you group from now on. And I want you to keep your seat for the right of the semester." Piper looked away and said to the class.

"Your first presentation will be in two weeks. Please work with your team now and pick a company that once suffered a financial crisis. The presentation should include an introduction of the company, the background of what happened, what the company did to recover it, the financial impact, and your conclusion." Piper continued, "You will have the rest of the class to discuss with your team and please write down your company name on the board when you are done."

Soso took the seat next to Alex as soon as Piper's done. Alex shook her head and laughed. Oh Pipes. Alex thought. First Tiffany and now Soso too?

Nicky seemed happy with her group. Alex looked over. Their group seemed more, equal.

Both Soso and Tiffany seemed to have a lot of opinions. She decided to let those two to decide. And Poussey and Cindy agreed. She liked them both. Cindy was very funny. And Possey seemed like a very cool girl. Alex knew they'd get along pretty well. And they were all not a big fan of Tiffany and Soso either. They decided to call Tiffany Pennsatucky.

Soso and Pennsatucky decided that they were going to do British Petroleum.

When everyone's done, Piper took out the test and said they were going to have their first pop quiz. The class was surprised they'd have one so fast. Alex looked calm and prepared. She's a straight A student, among other things.

The class was over. Alex didn't have chance to talk to Piper. She was occupied by other students. They all seemed really like her. Alex had Calculus after so she didn't have a chance to read the diary until later in the evening. Nicky went out. Alex didn't ask whom with. She knew it's Lorna anyway.

After the room became quite, she finally opened the book.

Her smile has never stopped. She was so happy that Piper loves New York too. She started to write as soon as she finished reading.

_Dear Piper,_

_The best moment for me in the entire week was when I opened my locker and found this orange journal book inside. Nothing made me happier._

_I enjoyed your class. You are a really good TA. My team met up earlier. I don't want to discuss any class-related stuff with you here. But I do want to point out that "thank you" for teaming me up with these girls._

_I miss New York too. I always think that NYC is the only city where anything could happen. And I always imagine living in New York for the rest of my life, with a lover, a puppy and a nice apartment in Soho. And now, I wish this someone is you._

_The common area played The Notebook last night. It is my first time watching it. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I really liked it. Lorna cried like a baby and she said it's her fifth time._

_The movie made me think. Do you believe in love at first sight? I don't before I met you. I used to rush things. If I can't get what I want when I want it, I move on to the next object. But you make me want to wait. You make me want to give you the world. So I'd rather wait. I want to wait until you are my nobody but love. Would you wait with me?_

_Tell me about your secret spots. I'd love to pay a visit. I'll probably leave some surprises there too. _

_But I'd also want to discover some places that only we know of someday. _

_I am glad that you got to go home during the weekend. Your grandmother seems to be a very wise lady. I hope I get to meet her one day. And I'm sorry about your parents' situation. It's always been my mom and I at home. I've never met my dad. He's with a band. But I know I'll meet him one day. _

_And my mom, she is the most wonderful human being in this world. And she is my best friend. I hope you will have a chance to meet her. You know what? you two would get along very well._

_I love watching you in the front of the class. I hope the class could last forever. But at the same time, I also hope that the semester could end soon so that I can see you outside of the class._

_I know you won't get to read this until Thursday. But I am planning to pay you a visit during office hour tomorrow. If I scared you, I apologize in advance ;)_

_Please sit with me again on Friday. I'll save you a spot._

_Tell me more about yourself. Tell me anything and everything._

_Love,_

_Alex_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I should skip some of the weeks during the semester and start their next steps earlier. What do you think? Should I wait or should I speed up the process? Please let me know. I can't wait to see them moving forward. It'll be fun.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wednesday seemed a lot faster. Alex got off from Biology at 4. Piper's office hour started half an hour before. Alex wasn't hurry. She knew that people may stop by since she talked about the first presentation yesterday.

She didn't need to come up with an excuse to get rid of Nicky. She left with Lorna before she got a chance to talk to her.

She went back to her dorm first and grabbed the orange university tee she bought the other day, her shorts, and her running shoes. She put them into her backpack and headed straight to Piper's office.

She got there 10 mins before her office hour ends. She turned away and hid in the kitchen when she heard Soso's voice coming from Piper's office. She patiently waited for 20 mins until Soso said her goodbye. She rolled her eyes as Soso entered the elevator.

She did knock, this time.

"Soso? Did you forget something?" Piper asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss Chapman." Alex teased.

"Oh hey Alex." Piper had no idea Alex's coming. "You know my office hour ended 10 mins ago. I am off duty now." Piper was delighted though.

"Even better. And I'm not here for questions anyway. I'm sure Soso already asked you on our behalf anyway. I waited in the kitchen for 20 mins until she left. If I had come in, we'd stuck here for another hour guaranteed." Alex said.

"Yes, Soso seemed talkative," Piper continued, "But she spoke very highly about you. She said you guys spent last night together preparing for your presentation."

"Haha somebody seemed jealous." Alex laughed out loud and ignored the conversation about Soso.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the gym? I mean not together, just two people happen to run next to each other?" Alex asked carefully.

"That sounds to be a great idea. I plan to go anyway." Piper was excited. "And I can show you my first secret spot. There is a small space on the 5th floor corner with a great view. And no one ever goes there. But it only has one treadmill though so maybe we should just go to the second floor instead?" Piper asked.

"No. 5th floor sounds perfect. And we can take turns." Alex couldn't miss the opportunity to watch Piper sweat.

"Sure. Go and meet me at the 5th floor elevator would you? I am going to change my clothes and I will meet you there."

Alex wished she'd invite her to stay. She left the room and headed to the gym. She changed her outfit and went straight to the fifth floor. She had no idea where the treadmill was. Guess it was in a hidden place. Alex liked it immediately.

10 mins later. Piper showed up. Alex was pleased to see that she wore the same tee from last time. She bought herself a same one right after.

Piper saw her outfit and laughed.

"Great place, Piper. I like it." Alex said.

"You will like it more. Come with me." Piper answered.

Alex followed Piper. She took her straight to the hallway and turned twice until a treadmill standing in front of them. It looked lonely. You can see it wasn't being used often. And then Alex caught the view outside. The big oval appeared right in from of the window with the library standing on the other end. The sky was all red. It was beautiful. She vaguely saw two girls were making out on the oval under the tree. She couldn't see their faces but one of them sure had messy blonde hair.

"Wow. This place looks amazing Pipes. I can't believe you found it. And thanks so much for sharing this place with me." Alex said to Piper.

Only you Alex. Piper said to herself.

"So who wants to run first?" Alex asked.

"You can run first. I need to reply some emails from student." Piper didn't go to the table cross the hallway. She sat in front of the window and faced to Alex instead.

Alex started. She's very fit. She ran after the drug dealing every time. The adrenaline made her high as fuck. Nicky, on the other hand, preferred a more literal way. She would always hook up with girls after a long day dealing.

Piper concentrated on her work at first. She really needed to reply her students on time. However it became harder and harder for her as Alex started to sweat and breathe deeper. Piper didn't look at Alex straightly. She didn't have the ball to do it. But the sound from Alex could simply made Piper wet. She breathed out carefully and quietly hoping Alex wouldn't notice.

30 mins later, though Piper felt like a lifetime, Alex slowed down. Piper stood up and offered Alex her water. Alex took it and thanked her.

"Your turn, Pipes. Hop on." Alex said as she pulled her tee up to mop the sweat.

Piper stared at her and bit her lips. She turned and headed to the treadmill as she saw Alex found out she was staring at her.

Piper started to run. She was good as well. She used to run competitively in high school.

Alex sat where Piper sat and stared at Piper straightly. No, there were no such words as 'shy' or 'embarrassing' in the Vause dictionary.

Alex Vause was really a wolf. And Piper was that delicious lamb.

Piper tried to be calm and focus on the beautiful view outside. She knew Alex was looking at her. She prayed that she'd look away soon. But no. Alex never moved her eyes from Piper for a second.

About 20 mins later, Piper couldn't stand it any longer. She hopped off from the treadmill and put her arms on her waist.

" Stop looking at me like that Alex. " Piper breathed out.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

"Half. Piper. Half naked." Alex pointed out.

Piper didn't know how to respond. Her face was on fire.

She needed water. So she went forward and tried to take the bottle from Alex's hand.

"Here, let me help you with that." Alex stood up, opened the bottle, took a sip, pulled Piper close, and kissed her.

Alex's mind went blank. She could hear her heartbeat. It was so fast that she wasn't she if she'd live.

Piper opened her mouth and took the water from Alex.

Alex didn't stop. Her tongue followed the water into Piper's mouth. She was so soft and gentle. It made Piper dizzy. She couldn't breathe. She just finished running so her breathe was still short. She couldn't breathe.

She broke the kiss or she'd pass out.

"How was it?" Alex asked.

"It was… Wet." Piper answered honestly.

"Haha. You are one hell of a woman Piper Chapman." Alex loved Piper's answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_If you're ever with a girl who is too good for you, marry her."-From Tumblr_

* * *

><p>"You are one hell of a woman Piper Chapman." Alex pulled Piper into her arms and kissed her again. She held Piper's face with her both hands and kissed her softly as if she's a fragile and exquisite antique. She never kissed a girl like this before.<p>

And Piper has never been kissed like this before. Of course women in general are softer and gentler than men but no one has ever kissed her like this. She felt like a Disney princess.

Alex's hands started to move around Piper's body. And they both started to moan badly.

"Let me take you home." Alex moved her lips to Piper's left ear and said.

Alex's warm breath made Piper itchy. She felt the electric shots from her heart to her lower parts.

Piper stopped the kiss right before she'd lost in Alex's tenderness forever.

"No… Alex. This is not right. I am your TA. It's against the rules." Piper said quietly.

"Pipes, rules aren't any fun." Alex tried to reach out the Piper again.

"Alex," Piper said gently, "I don't want to risk this. And I don't want to risk, us. Let's wait. I am waiting on you too. Is it okay? It's only one semester right? We can survive 12 weeks."

Piper patiently but also anxiously waited on Alex's response. Piper could see from their first meet that Alex was not a patient person. Soso's face suddenly appeared in her mind somehow. But she's determined. She didn't want it to be just a fling. She needed this to be something special.

Piper felt like a lifetime has passed and Alex finally opened her mouth. "Let me walk you home then. And Pipes?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"This. Tonight. The kiss, is enough for me to get through these 12 weeks. Well, 11 more, to be more exact." Alex told Piper, "But let's keep the running thing a weekly routine. No kissing. Just horny staring while exercising. Deal?"

"Couldn't be better." Piper smiled.

.

They took the elevator down. The sky was completely dark now. Piper's apartment was about a mile from the campus. Alex told Piper about her biology lab in the afternoon. And Piper shared her summer internship experience. They chatted in the parking garage in the back of the apartment for another hour until Alex received a text message for a big order. She texted Nicky and asked her to bring the supply.

"Here," Alex took out the orange journal book and handed it to Piper, "thought you should have it tonight. Write to me please. I'll check my locker tomorrow."

There was no kiss goodbye. But they both left with smiles that could only been seen on people who are deeply in love.

.

"Okay. Who the fuck is the hot brunette?" Polly questioned Piper as soon as she opened the door.

"I don't know what you are talking about Po." Piper tried to avoid the conversation.

"Oh don't fuck with me lady. I saw you. I could see your eyes sparkling like a fucking horny cat in the estrous cycle from here." Polly teased.

Piper couldn't help but laughed. She sounded like a horny teenager. "Her name is Alex Vause. She is… in my class." Piper tried to hide the truth. And then she realized Polly and she are taking the same classes since the first year. **Fuckkkk.** Piper blamed herself for the lame cover up.

Polly laughed at her so hard. "Now spill you stupid whore."

"Well… She IS in my class. But… She is from my Bus Into class." Piper looked at her best friend carefully and waited for her yell.

Polly knew her best friend way too well to know that she'd never do such thing unless she just had to. "Oh Pipes.." Polly gave her a worried look, "You are in love. Aren't you?"

Piper shrugged her shoulder "I don't know. But I'm for sure hooked, Po." She said quietly.

"Pipes, for whatever it's worth. You really need to be careful. I mean I fooled around too. But I would never do anything until the semester is over. You'll get in big trouble if you get caught." Polly didn't yell but warned her best friend instead.

"I know Po. I know." Piper answered.

"Oh you know shit. You are thinking with your vagina, you horny lesbian. " Polly rolled her eyes. "Just promise me you'd be careful. Okay?"

"I promise Po." Piper hugged for best friend tightly. She really knew her well. And she was very grateful.

Piper went back to her room and took a shower. For the first time in a long time, she touched herself. She had to release her feelings, after that passionate kiss, or she'd gone crazy.

.

Alex met Nicky at the oval. A few seniors came for business. They were getting busier and busier everyday. The basically needed to drive to New York every week for more supplies. And it was too risky to hide them in their dorms now.

Alex rolled her eyes when Nicky suggested that they might need a place off campus. She knew it was a good idea but she couldn't help but feeling jealous of Nicky.

"Look Nicky," Alex stated, "a place off campus is great. But no girls. Especially no Lorna Morello please."

"Not a problem champ." Nicky grinned. "Btw, we were in your bed earlier."

Alex was speechless.

"Oh fuck you Nichols." Alex hit her best friend hard on her shoulder.

They headed to Chipotle. Alex was starving.

.

Piper stared at her laptop screen for over an hour now. She had a lot to do for her classes and works but somehow she still couldn't wake up from what happened earlier tonight.

She was an uptight girl who was raised by uptight parents in an uptight environment. She knew how to perfectly control her feelings. But there was nothing she could do in front of Alex.

.

Alex and Nicky went back to the dorm after dinner. The gym scene was still played in her head repeatedly. She was going to see Piper again for class tomorrow at 9am. She got to see her four times a week now. Nicky felt asleep as soon as they got back. A good sex would make you sleepy. Alex, on the other hand, could not.

Piper couldn't fall asleep either. She opened the orange journal book and read Alex's again and again. She took out her pen and started writing.

_Dear Alex,_

_I want to thank you for an unforgettable evening.__ I had a blast tonight. You know I've never thought myself as a very emotional person. But I tasted perfection tonight and I'm not letting it go. _

_Please understand that I didn't mean to reject you. And it took all I had to say no to you. I hope you were not offended. _

_I promise that I will take you to all my secret spots on campus when the semester's over. And they will become the places that only we know of. _

_I loved Notebook as well. I crave a love like Allie and Noah's. I want to be with someone to grow old with. People are always looking for passionate love. But I think a lifetime holding each other's hands are more poetic. _

_I would love to meet your mom someday. She sounds like a wonderful woman. I'm sure she has so many interesting stories to tell. And I want to thank her in person for raising such a wonderful daughter alone. _

_I am looking forward to your presentation next week. I will have the excuse you stare at you for 20 mins straight. _

_Legend says, when you can't sleep at night, it's because you are awake in someone else's dream. _

_See you in your dreams Alex. _

_Love,_

_Piper_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Neither Alex nor Piper slept at all last night. So when they saw each other's black eyes in the classroom next day, they both laughed out loud. Alex winked at Piper and headed to her seat next to Soso.

Piper started the class. "Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a great night of sleep."

"Someone got laid last night." Lorna whispered to Nicky as she saw Piper's happy face.

"Like you didn't." Nicky responded.

Alex looked at those two and shook her head.

"We are going to do an online simulations test in today's class so please take out your laptop." Piper started the class. "The simulations challenge you to a higher level of critical ethical thinking by allowing you to practice making moral decisions in simulated environment. Using this tool you will learn how your personal strengths and blind-spots influence how you make ethical decisions. Then, practicing a 5 step decision model, you will role-play as a mid-level manager to solve 4 ethical dilemmas commonly encountered in the global business environment." Piper gave the instruction.

"The result will be presented in an X-Y graph. The x-axis shows either autonomy (individual) (-10, 0) or equality (community) (10, 0) and the y-axis indicates rationality (reason-head) (0, 10) vs sensibility (intuition-heart) (0, -10)."

"Please finish it individually. I will receive your result directly after you submit. You are free to leave when you finish if you don't have any questions."

Piper was very looking forward to seeing Alex's result. Hers was (-3, 9) which meant that she was light autonomy and extreme rationality. She thought it was pretty accurate.

Everyone started the test. Piper sat in the front and started her own work and peaked at Alex every 2 minutes. Piper really liked her black eyeliner and the rockability look. How someone look so cool and tough on the outside could kiss that gentle and soft? Piper blushed when she thought about Alex's lips. Alex raised her head suddenly and saw Piper's reaction. She gave her an "I know exactly what you were thinking girl" look. Piper bit her lips and hid herself behind her laptop.

Both Nicky and Alex's phone started to buzz. It was a text from Farhi. He told them that he booked a flight for them to San Luis, AZ which leaves in 2 hrs. They gave each other a look and speeded up the test. They finished first and left. She didn't get a chance to talk to Piper as students were still taking the test. They were in a hurry anyway. Alex and Nicky figured that the cartel was short in mules.

Farhi approved the off campus apartment. He told them the possibility of start dealing harder drugs. He also asked them to expand the business to nearby high schools and colleges. Both Alex and Nicky knew they don't have any say in this.

Alex hated that she was going to miss sitting next to Piper in class tomorrow. And she didn't have the chance to tell her that face to face. She took the diary book from her locker and went straight to the restroom. She closed the door and started to read. Alex was touched by Piper's words. She sat on the toilet seat and started to write her reply.

.

Piper received Nicky's result first. She was both strong in sensibility (heart) and equality (community); (8, -9). Piper figured that out already. Nicky was an outgoing and funny one. She's glad that Alex had her.

And then Alex's result came in. Piper was very excited. She wasn't sure about Alex. She was pretty hard to read.

Piper opened up the result and was completely surprised. The black dot appeared right in the center of the graph. Her coordinate was exactly (0, 0). Piper was confused. Was Alex both (individual & community; head & heart) or was she actually neither? She has never encounter a result like this before.

She knew Alex was mysterious. And now Piper had to add complicated to her list. She wasn't scared by the result. She just immediately wanted to know more about Alex. She wanted to be able to talk to her all the time. She wanted to visit her mom. And she wanted her lips… Damn, 11 more weeks.

.

Piper didn't know that Alex would not show up today. She sat on the same spot as last week and waited until the seat was eventually taken by Lorna. She was also alone. Piper noticed both Alex and Nicky didn't show. She thought she'd have the journal from Alex today. She wanted to read her feelings about Wednesday night. She was disappointed and pissed. Then she realized that the journal was all they had actually. She didn't even have Alex's phone number.

"Hey Lorna. How's it going? I got your result from the simulation test. You are a very heart and community person. That's very nice." Piper started talking to Lorna hoping to find some answers from her.

"Thanks Piper. I am very good. What about you? Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Lorna smiled at Piper and asked.

"Well. I actually do not have any plans for the weekend. I need to prepare for my classes anyway." Piper tried to act as smooth as she could. "Hmmm. I didn't see Nicky and Alex. Is everything okay with them?"

"I don't know either Piper. Nicky seemed very busy and intense since yesterday." Lorna answered quickly before the professor started the lecture.

Piper was worried. She knew Alex wouldn't miss the class unless she absolutely had to.

She left the room as soon as the professor finished the class. Polly was sitting on the other side of the room with her students. She was surprised that Piper didn't wait for her.

Piper headed to her locker directly. Thank god the orange book was in there. Alex put it in there before she left. Piper didn't wait and opened it immediately instead.

_Dear Piper,_

_Thank you for the wonderful words. It was the best night of my life. And I know that we will have countless memorable moments._

_And of course I am not mad at you. I would never be mad at you. And I totally respect your decision. You are worth waiting for. To be honest, I'm not sure if I can stand 11 weeks though. I am not a patient person. But I'd like to give it a try. _

_I won't be able to make to the class tomorrow. I'm Sorry. I hope you'll check your locker though. I'll be busy and away for the weekend with Nicky. But I'll see you on Tuesday._

_Hope you'll have a great weekend._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Piper was sad to see that it was such a short one. She could tell that she wrote it in a hurry. Damn it. She didn't even tell her where she went. And Nicky was always with her. Even Polly and she had private time.

Shit Polly. She completely forgot her best friend. She took out her phone and called Polly.

"Where the fuck did you go Piper?" Polly answered immediately.

"I am so sorry Po. I had to go to the office." Piper apologized.

"Well come back home. Um.. Larry Bloom is here. He wanted to finish our project together." Polly said.

"Ugh. Why did you invite him?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"He invited himself and showed up unannounced. Look it's your mess. Come home and deal with it." Polly lowered her voice and said.

Piper headed home reluctantly.

This was the worst Friday afternoon ever. Piper's mind was absent the whole time. She was sad and also mad. She blamed Alex for not telling her more. She blamed herself for not even having Alex's contact. Piper wasn't paying any attention during the meeting. Larry was just background anyway.

Piper told herself that she was probably worried for nothing. Alex's a grown up. And she skipped classes in college too.

.

It was 1am in the morning on Monday.

Alex and Nicky were finally back. They did not speak during the flight or on the cab. This was their first time smuggling drug money. They were okay during the day but when the adrenaline went away they immediately felt terrible. Nicky headed straightly to Lorna's room when they arrived.

Alex's hands were shaking so bad when she tried to press the elevator button.

"Hold the door please." Soso suddenly entered the elevator and almost hit Alex. She just came back from a party.

"Oh. Hey Alex. I am sorry I didn't see you. I am uh tipsy." Soso said and leaned into Alex a little bit.

Alex looked at her company and didn't speak.

She grabbed Soso's arm when the elevator arrived, took Soso to her room, and started to kiss her hard as soon as they entered the room. She started to undress her. She took off her tops and pants. She took of her bra. Her underwear. And inserted her fingers. They didn't even make to the bed.

She. Needed. Release.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry that I disappeared for a few days. I've been super busy. I know the last chapter was disappointing and I am sorry for that. But please understand that Alex was only 18 in my story and that was her first run. She needed someone and Soso was just there. But I still want to apologize. I promise things will get better. And I promise that I will update faster. And thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming.**

* * *

><p><em>A good relationship is when someone accepts your past; supports your presents; and encourages your future.<em>

Chapter 9

It was the first time in 18 years that Alex felt nervous. Yes, she has been a drug dealer pretty much since high school and she has been great at it. She loved this part-time job. It provided her the economic support that she would not be able to get from her family.

But for the first time, Alex realized that her work was dangerous. And it would only get worse. Nicky and she tried to be as calm as possible during the run and they were not bad at all. The bosses were happy. But no one knew that they threw up twice on the flight back and their hands never stopped from shaking.

Alex did not consume any alcohol or drugs that night but she was a complete mess. She didn't know what she was doing. She was a malicious wolf that needed pure physical release. She didn't think. She couldn't think. She was so rough and selfish during the sex that made Soso completely awake from her intoxication.

Soso opened her eyes and was terrified by Alex. What Alex has been doing to her was nothing close to pleasure.

And that was when Soso realized that she was simply a lamb that brought herself to the wolf.

If Soso didn't know before, she knew totally and completely at that moment that Alex Vause did not have the slightest feeling for her. Women sometimes wouldn't get it until they were in the process of lovemaking. It was sad and pathetic even.

Soso was very hurt. She really liked Alex. But Alex chose to tell her that she didn't like her back this way.

Soso stopped Alex and pushed her away. She grabbed her clothes and left knowing that Alex Vause could be nothing more than just her classmate.

Alex's head was still a blank. Alex had no clue what just happened. But she finally felt exhausted and fell asleep on the floor.

This was Alex Vause at 18. She was not perfect at all. She's a smart and hardworking Ivy League freshman. But she was also a drug dealer. She was tough on the outside but sometimes those people were even more fragile. She never had a relationship that lasted longer than 3 months. And she was never in love.

.

Piper was still awake. She had trouble falling asleep the whole weekend and she didn't know why. Or you could say that she knew exactly the reason but chose to ignore it. It was peace and quiet tonight. People were in their sweet dreams in hopes that Monday would not come so fast. Piper, on the other hand, was sitting on her chair and writing.

_Dear Alex,_

_It is 3am on Monday. I couldn't fall asleep so I thought I might as well just get up and write to you._

_I am sorry that I didn't get you see you on Friday as well. I hope you had a great weekend though. I didn't have much fun during the weekend but I finished all the works that were left behind and managed to finish some works for this week in advance. I am very proud of myself_

_How are you? How was your weekend with Nicky?_

.

Where the fuck have you been? How could you disappear on me?—is what Piper really wanted to write.

Piper didn't know how to continue. She was actually pretty pissed but she didn't want Alex to know. Not through this platform. She was very good at hiding her own feelings. And she didn't like to lose control. Piper put down the pen and went to the kitchen for a drink.

.

At 3am also, Alex suddenly woke up. She had a bad dream that she refused to go for the second drug run. And Farhi reported it to Cubra who gave the order to give a lesson to the disobedience. And before she realized it was a dream and opened her eyes, Piper suddenly appeared in her mind.

And Alex was suddenly scared. Yes, she was very nervous after her first run. But she was not scared. However the thought of Piper might be mad at her or would never talk to her again made her really scared and nauseous. She got up and went to the bathroom. She threw up everything that was left in her stomach. And Alex started shaking. She was suddenly disgusted by what she did. She needed to talk to Piper and explained to her and asked for her forgiveness.

Alex took out her phone and then realized that she didn't even have Piper's phone number. All she had is her office phone number and her school email with a cold .edu ending.

So she grabbed her coat and left the room at 3:10am in the morning and headed to Piper's apartment.

Piper's apartment was on the north side. Alex's dorm was on the opposite side. So when she arrived at the parking area she was frozen. But she had no idea what to do. She didn't think before she went out. She didn't know Piper's apartment number. She knew she couldn't shout Piper's name. It was too dangerous. So she just stood in the parking lot and lighted a cigarette to keep her warm. She didn't know what else to do so she just kept smoking and smoking.

.

Piper got herself some hot tea. Even though it was September, the nights could still get chilly. She put on her coat and went to the balcony for a cigarette. She didn't like the smell staying in the apartment so she always went to the balcony when she smoked. It was freezing outside. The balcony faced the parking lot side on the third floor, so the view was bad. Piper hated it. And when she was reaching the ashtray on the floor she spotted the brunette girl with black frame glasses.

It took Piper almost a minute to realize that this was real life and that girl was indeed Alex Vause. Piper jumped and waved at her. Alex didn't look up. So Piper took her keys and went downstairs. She was so surprised and so happy.

She ran to the parking lot and to Alex who was on her fifth cigarette.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Piper was excited.

"Holy shit. You scared me Piper," Alex's eyes were brighten up, "I just want to see you." Alex answered honestly.

"Why don't you cal… Right... You don't have my number." Piper realized, "Geez, you are literally shaking. How long have you been here? Come up with me. You need a hot drink or you'll get a cold." Piper demanded.

Alex did not say a word. She just followed Piper.

Piper tried to be as gentle as possible when she opened the door. She didn't want to wake up Polly. They went straightly to Piper's room.

"Here drink it." Piper handed her cup to Alex, who was still shaking. The hot tea got her glasses steaming up so she put them on her head.

Alex put the cup down on the desk after a sip and sat on the couch. She hasn't said a word since she came in. She just kept staring at Piper.

Piper sat next to her and stared back. They looked at each other quietly for awhile. The bird sounds, the car noises on the street suddenly disappeared.

Piper broke the silence finally and asked softly, "How are you?"

"I think I slept with someone." Alex just spilled it out straightly like that without any preparation.

Alex continued without giving Piper a chance to respond, "I had no idea what I was doing. And I don't remember whom was I with. I didn't even remember how I got back from the airport and went back to my room. I don't know. I don't know. All I know is that I need to see you."

Piper didn't say a word. The room suddenly became even quieter.

"Look, Piper. I am so sorry. I know I fucked up. And you have everything right to be angry. I wouldn't blame you if you want a way out right away." Alex looked at Piper and said carefully.

Piper was hurt. Her heart hurt so much. And it was that moment she realized that this tall brunette girl took her heart.

"Alex, I love you." Piper spilled out her first sentence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex Vause did not expect this at all. She didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. She looked shocked and confused. Yes, girls said I love yous to Alex Vause all the time, but normally it would happen right after sex or a kiss. Yes, a kiss from Alex Vause could make a girl fall right in love. But no one had ever said that before anything. Alex looked at Piper as she was an alien.

And suddenly, Alex started to do something that she had never done in front of other people before, not even her mom. Alex Vause started to cry. All the emotional suddenly came in. she was overwhelmed, by Piper, and by what happened during the weekend and in her dorm. The guilt took up her heart.

Piper didn't speak. She knew Alex was not an emotional girl and the situation like this would make her uncomfortable. Instead, she sat closer and started to cry with Alex. She was worried the whole weekend. And after three days, the first thing Alex said to her was that she cheated on her.

No. They were not a couple. Not yet. So it was not cheating. Piper told herself that. Piper looked at Alex, who looked so tired and guilty. And then Piper realized that she could never be mad at Alex Vause.

"Look Piper, I am sorry. I know I fucked up. I promised that I'd wait on you. But if I knew what I was doing, I swear to god that I would not have done such thing. I know these are all excuses but please forgive me. I know that I am all damaged and everything. But I want to be a better person for you. And you can't leave without giving me a chance first." Alex started to sob uncontrollably.

Piper held Alex hands. "There is a reason that people like you and I find each other, Alex. I don't care if you are damaged and I don't care about your past. I just know that it is not an accident that you came into my life."

Piper sat closer and continued "I knew I love you from the moment you raised your hands and I laid my eyes on you in class. I knew I love you after our kiss on Wednesday at the gym. You made me realize that I was never so happy in my whole life. And that my life has just begun."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Alex Vause couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I am. And I am also sad. I've been sad since Friday. No one has ever made me sadder. But when you kissed me on Wednesday, I also realized that no one has ever made me happier either." Piper answered honestly. "Alex, I know that I can't be with you right now but I don't want to hide my feelings either. Because you are everything I think about these three weeks." Piper looked at Alex's eyes with such deep love and honesty. It made you wonder if they only met for three weeks or they've been together for three years already.

Alex didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed by Piper's words. She could not believe that Piper felt the same. _Tell her you feel the same you fucking idiot._ Alex told herself but she couldn't. She's new. She never opened up her true feelings to others. And she never felt like this before. Give her sometime.

It's like Piper knew Alex's struggles. She didn't wait for a reply. "Just promise me one thing Alex," Piper continued, "Promise that you will tell me everything about you when you are ready one day. I won't push you until you are ready. I will wait, however long it takes us there."

"And you won't leave me?" Alex finally asked

"No. I swear." Piper promised.

Alex finally stopped crying. She looked so tried. She looked at Piper. She wanted to kiss her so bad. She wanted more. She wanted everything. But she'd rather wait. This was the least thing that Alex could give Piper now.

"Can we just sleep?" Alex asked and sounded exhausted.

Piper looked at her with such deep love and answered, "Yes, please."

They didn't move to the bed. They both knew it wasn't a wise idea. Alex put her head on Piper's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Piper smelled Alex's hair and leaned her head.

Alex immediately fell asleep. Piper tried her very best not to move an inch. She didn't want to wake Alex up.

.

Thirty minutes later. Piper was still awake. She didn't want to sleep. She held Alex into her arms and put Alex's head on chest. She smelled her hair and listened to Alex's heartbeat. Alex's breath made Piper itchy and she started to hear her own heartbeat. It was so loud and strong that Piper thought it was going to wake Alex. Piper tried her very best not to kiss her. But she failed. She lowered her head and kissed Alex's lips gently. She didn't want to wake her.

.

The sun started to rise. It was a little bit past 6. Alex suddenly opened her eyes. She saw Piper's neck. Piper's eyes were closed. She might finally fall asleep. Alex did not move. She took a deep breath and Piper's smell came in. She smelled so nice. It made Alex so horny. She moved up a little so her mouth reached Piper's right ear. She exhaled gently to the back of Piper's ear. She put her lips on Piper's earlobe and she almost bit it. Piper woke up. She didn't move. Piper felt Alex's breaths exhaling heavily on her neck. The warm breaths made Piper's neck wet. And it was not the only wet spot on Piper. She had no idea how this 18-year old girl could make her feeling so much. And they only met three weeks ago.

.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else happened to them. Piper knew Alex wanted to. She could feel Alex's speeding heartbeats when she was inhaling Piper's smell. And you can almost hear the sound of Alex's teeth grinding when she was trying hard not to kiss Piper.

Piper knew that she was trying to keep their 11 weeks promise. And she knew that this was Alex's way of telling her that she loved her back as well.

And it was also the first time in 25 years, Piper said I love you first, and she was totally okay that the other person did not say it back. She could tell that Alex Vause had never said those three words. And she knew that Alex did love her back.

.

Another two hours has past. It was almost 8. Alex fell asleep again.

"Alex" Piper woke Alex up gently. "What time is your first class? Do you need to go back to your dorm and take your stuff?"

Alex opened one eye and stared at Piper.

"I am sorry I have to go. My class is at 8:30 and I have a presentation today in class. I promised Larry that I would go a little bit early to practice one more time." Piper apologized.

But Alex just kept staring at Piper with one eye open. Piper wasn't sure if she heard her. She knew that Polly would wake up in 20 minutes. And she'd come in if Piper weren't in the kitchen.

"Here's the diary. I wrote a little bit while you were sleeping. I didn't finish the first part but do you want to take it and write me?" Piper gave it to Alex.

Alex finally rose up and took the diary. "Yeah. I need to go back and check on Nicky. Or she'd skip the class for sure. I'd better go before your roommate wakes up."

They left the room quietly. Piper walked Alex to the door.

"Write me would you?" Piper asked.

Alex nodded and said goodbye.

_Dear Alex, _

_I want you to know that I am waiting on you too. Not just these 11 weeks. I'm waiting for you to grow up and to experience the world before you decide to settle down. College is supposed to be the place for you to make mistakes. And you learn from then, and you move on, and never make the same mistake again. _

_I said this not because I don't care. I do. But I don't want you to feel trapped. I want you to have everything you want. _

_And please don't worry. I am not going anywhere. I will be here. I will be here waiting on you._

_Love,_

_Piper_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex walked back to her dorm. Nicky and Lorna came in right behind her. They didn't know she wasn't here either last night.

Nicky looked so much better. Alex was happy that she had Lorna. They took their books and headed for breakfast.

Nicky was copying Alex's calculus homework the entire time during breakfast. She didn't have time at all during the weekend. Luckily Alex finished it before Friday. She rarely missed homework and stuff. But college wasn't easy. There were always new assignments.

So after class, Alex headed straight to the library. She was way behind her schedule. She stayed until she finished all her assignments. Nicky was with her group for Piper's class. Their first presentation was coming up tomorrow. Luckily for Alex, she was in group 6 so their team's on Thursday.

She finished her biology online quiz; the homework for today's calculus (which Nicky would copy and paste later); and the reading assignments for her English and Piper's class. When she was ready to leave it was already passed 10.

Nicky went for apartment hunting after her team meeting. Farhi was serious about expanding business in nearby high schools and colleges. They needed a place off campus for inventories so they wouldn't have to drive to New York for supplies every weekend.

Alex texted Nicky for her whereabouts and saw Lorna was sitting not too far from her. She went over and chatted with Lorna while waiting for Nicky's reply. Lorna was still working on the presentation slides for their group presentation tomorrow. Alex was glad that Lorna was on Nicky's group and had no complain for Nicky's absence. Or Nicky would probably fail the class. If only this Christopher guy was non-existed. Alex thought.

Lorna told Alex that Nicky stayed over last time and they spooned the whole night. She wished that she could do the same thing with Piper.

Nicky replied Alex and told her to meet her at the burrito place on north side of campus. Alex was starving. She said goodbye to Lorna.

"I found us an apartment Vause. I signed the lease after my meeting. I just came back from Ikea. Furniture will be delivered tomorrow. And Farhi will come over on Thursday night" Nicky said as soon as she saw Alex and threw her the key. "It's on the north side about a mile from campus. Farhi said that apartment is easier to conduct business. And the building is mainly students. He thinks it's better with just students around." Nicky spilled all the information to Alex as soon as she sat down.

"Okay." Alex was more interested in the burrito that she was eating.

"Just okay? Aren't you proud of me? See how productive I've been today? Come on finish your fucking burrito. Let me show you the place." Nicky was very excited.

They headed to the north. Alex asked Nicky how was her presentation prep and Nicky told her that Lorna got her back. They walked about a mile from campus and Nicky pointed the building to Alex.

"Fuck me." Alex mumbled as she followed Nicky's direction. It is exactly Piper's apartment.

"There are tons of student apartments close to campus and you fucking chose this one? Piper lives here Nicky. What if she sees me? What if she finds out about me? Are you fucking insane?" Alex was furious.

"Relax. Vause. Geez. How the fuck do I know?" Nicky defended herself. "I checked three in total today and this one was the best of them. So I signed. Stop yelling at me like a little bitch and come upstairs and you'll know." Alex shook her head. Of course she knew the apartment was nice. She was here this morning.

Nicky took Alex to the 16th floor and opened the door for 1601. Piper lived in 301. It was even the same floor plan. "I am taking this one." Alex claimed the room Piper had and walked in.

Nicky followed her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nicky was very confused. "I really don't get it. This isn't you okay? You are a player Vause. Why are you being such a pussy now?"

Alex didn't say anything.

"She is so not your type. She is the kind of girl people read books about. They are fake, spoiled and boring. Are you sure that you are into that now?" Nicky continued.

Alex looked at Nicky for awhile.

"I never think about relationship or monogamy before I met her Nicky. And all I want to do right now is to be with her. I don't know Nicky. When I am with Piper, I feel like I have the courage and the ability to overcome anything and everything. And I feel so safe when I'm with her. Like I'm home. And ever since I met her, no one else is worth thinking about. I love talking to her. And I love who I am when I'm with Piper. She took away all my darkness." Alex spilled the truth.

"Oh. Fuck Vause. You are in love, aren't you?" Nicky pointed out the obvious.

"I've never been in love, Nicky. So I honestly don't know. But If I know what love is, it is because of Piper."

"But you are a drug dealer. Do you think she can handle that?" Nicky stated.

"I don't know." Alex answered.

"Well then do you want to quit?" Nicky asked carefully.

"No. I want to buy my mom a house. I don't ever want her to move again. And I don't want her to work anymore." Alex was very certain about it.

"Well you have to choose one kid." Nicky shook her head.

"Can't I have both?" Alex mumbled.

"I don't think you can kid." Nicky answered honestly.

"Well I'll just need to keep it from her as long as I can then. A little white lie doesn't hurt right?" Alex asked.

"You can decorate a lie for 100 different ways, but it is still a lie." Nicky spilled.

Alex didn't reply.

They walked back to campus afterwards.

And Nicky suddenly thought of something before they entered the dorm. "Wait, how the fuck do you know Piper lives there?"

.

Alex didn't go to bed. She took out the journal and started her entry.

_Dear Piper,_

_I am very sorry about Friday. I didn't mean to disappear on you. I had a commitment that I couldn't get away. I should have let you know but I realized that I didn't even have your number. _

_But I've been thinking about you the whole time. Every time we went to a place with nice views and every time we had a good meal or when I just heard a funny joke, I would think that if only you were there with me. _

_I want to take you all over the world. And I will take you all over the world. _

_Every time I walk on campus, I wish that you would appear in my sight when I look up. And our business school is such a small place but how come I've never ran into you at every turn?_

_10 more weeks. It's nothing comparing to a lifetime, right? _

_Pipes, like you said, I don't know what my future holds. But I am hoping you are in it. No matter the ending is perfect or not, just promise me that you will not disappear from my world. This is all I ask._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Alex thought about what Nicky said again and she was so scared.

.

Tuesday finally came. Alex came early and put the journal in Piper's locker. Nicky was with her group prepping for their presentation. She entered the classroom and sat with her team. Tiffany told her that their group was going to meet up tonight for their and possibly Wednesday again if they needed to. Alex nodded and told them the only time frame she couldn't do was 6-7pm tomorrow. She was not going to miss sweating with Piper. Soso sat with Poussey today. Alex wasn't sure why but she was glad that she did.

Piper came in and started the class.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. In today's class, three groups are having their first presentations. I brought my camera because I want to record your presentations. You will have the chance to watch your performance later this semester. And we will dedicate one class for these videos near final. So you will see how you improve throughout the semester." Piper said to the class.

"So if you don't have any questions for me shall we welcome group 1?" Piper finished her job and walked to the back of the class. She set her camera in the hallway and sat down.

Piper hoped she got to have opportunities to take some pictures of Alex. Photography has always been an interest of Piper. She could take some fine pics. And she really wanted one of Alex. If not today then definitely on Thursday when her group was presenting. Piper thought.

Nicky's group went up. Lorna was setting the PowerPoint up. Yup, she was shaking. And Nicky looked like she hasn't woken up yet.

The class went by fast. Alex asked Nicky to go first and she would meet her in calculus. She walked to the front after everyone left the classroom.

Piper was uploading the videos in the front and noticed Alex stayed.

"How can I help you Alex? Do you have any questions for your presentation on Thursday?" Piper grinned at her.

"No. Our team hasn't started yet. We are going to tonight. Um, I realized that I don't have your personal contact so…" Alex said.

"Are you asking my phone number? I don't normally give it out." Piper teased.

Alex didn't respond. She took Piper's phone on the table instead. It was password protected. She subconsciously entered hers which is her birthday and then it fucking opened.

Alex was confused a little. She looked at the phone again to make sure it wasn't hers instead. And then she realized that Piper and she shared the same password. And it was her birthday. She turned to Piper and teased, "How the fuck do you know my birthday, Pipes?"

Piper's face turned red.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for my MIA during the past two weeks. I moved and didn't have internet access at all… I hope you all enjoyed the Emmy weekend. And for those who are bummed by the TS/CB thing, I am with you. But at least in here I can promise you that Vauseman is the endgame and they will have a very happy ending. I will definitely update more frequently now. Please don't leave.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Piper's face was so red that she thought she was going to pass out. She was embarrassed too. She never wanted anyone to find out. Especially not Alex.

"Give me back my phone." Piper took her phone from Alex. "I know I know it was lame and stupid."

"No it's cute. And I like it. But seriously, how did you know?" Alex asked.

"I was worried like hell on Friday and over the weekend. So I checked your student profile from the professor's list yesterday. Hopefully she didn't think it's weird."

"You know you could have just asked me. It is a lot safer and easier. So what do you know about me now lady?" Alex teased.

"Well, I know your birthday is March 25. I know your home address, and your phone number." Piper was apparently showing off.

"That is quite a lot information Pipes." Alex smiled at her. "So I guess it's only fair that I change my password to your birthday."

"No…I went through all these trouble to have yours. You can't have it this easily." Piper said and put her phone in her pocket.

"Haha, I like to play hard to get." Alex said. "I need to go to Calculus now. Text me maybe?"

"Pay attention to class. Miss Vause." Piper answered.

"So did you miss me?" Alex asked the one last question before she headed out for calculus.

"No…" Piper answered.

"Well, in that case, do you have anything to say to me before I go?" Alex looked disappointed.

"I lied about the no." Piper smiled.

Alex shook her head as she left the room. What was she going to do with this woman?

.

Alex went straight ahead to the library after lunch. The team was already there. Soso reserved the big conference room. Apparently Soso and Tiffany were the team leaders. And they didn't really get along well. But Poussey and Cindy were very chill so Alex sat with them. They've assigned the roles and Alex was responsible for international impact. They were going to present about BP's oil spill. Alex thought she needed to learn more about international business after the drug run. She could sense that it will be her job in the future.

They agreed to meet again tomorrow to put their slides together and practice. Alex asked to push the meeting after 8. Everybody agreed. Even Soso. She seemed awfully quiet these days. Alex wasn't complaining.

Alex went to the apartment after the meeting. They were having a small home warming party. Lorna was going to cook for them. She bought a bottle of red wine on the way back.

Lorna and Nicky were making out in the kitchen when Alex got back. It was cute and sweet. Lorna's face turned red and Nicky winked at Alex. Alex was very happy for her best friend though she wished Lorna did not have a boyfriend.

"It smells nice here Lorna. Thank you for coming." Alex said.

"I like to cook. Dinner's ready." Lorna answered.

Nicky opened the wine and poured into three glasses.

Dinner was lovely though Alex seemed a little bit isolated.

"Look. There ain't no rules saying we can't go downstairs and invite Piper." Nicky knew her best friend well.

"No Nichols. Piper can't know. And please Lorna, let's keep this between the three of us." Alex was being careful.

"Of course." Lorna assured her. "But you two really need to be careful. Maybe you should wait after she graduates."

"I can barely wait for 9 more weeks. I just want to live in the current time. No obsession over the past or the future."Alex drank up her wine. "You know when you are alone your battery tends to go really fast. I am a "cannot live without cell phone" person. But when I am with Piper I feel like it doesn't matter if I have my phone with me or not. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do." Lorna was surprised by Alex answer. She never thought her as this soft.

"I have never wanted something in my life. I never fight for anything. I've always believed that what belongs to you is eventual yours. There is no need to fight. But for the very first time in my life, I wanted something." Alex continued. Alcohol makes her talk a lot. "And I want Piper."

"Well go downstairs and fucking tell her that Vause." Nicky finally spoke. She was never the patient one.

"No. I want to wait. I don't want her to get hurt." Alex was very determined.

"Then don't you think what you are doing right now are all meaningless? What's point Vause? It ain't getting anything here." Nicky asked.

"Everything you do right now, you will see the effect in the near future. Maybe not now, but you will someday. I want to be with Piper, Nicky. So I am waiting for that day to come. You need to be patient enough to wait for what you want." Alex answered.

"Maybe you should quit." Nicky spilled out. Lorna thought she meant school.

"No. I don't depend on others for living a good life. I just want to get what I want to get on my own. It is easier this way. It will work out. It has to." Alex stood up and put the plate to the kitchen. "I am going back to the dorm. I have to finish the slides for Thursday. I will see you guys tomorrow."

Nicky watched her best friend left the apartment knowing that she would get hurt one day and there was nothing she could do to avoid it.

Alex knew Nicky would not come back for the night so she went back to the dorm to prepare for her presentation instead of the library. She has always been a hard working student and she needed an A in Piper's class.

.

Alex didn't go to Piper's office hours this Wednesday after her classes. She went to the library and finished the readings for Piper's class. She knew there was going to be a pop quiz tomorrow. She stayed up until 2 in the morning and finished her slides. And she had to go back to the library after the gym time with Piper to meet up with her group and to finish her Calculus homework later. Freshman year wasn't easy for the Ivy League. Fahri was coming on Thursday so she had to finish everything by today.

Time went by fast when you were busy. Alex was happy to saw her watch turned 6:30. She left her stuff in the library and took her running bag with her to the gym. Piper was stretching when Alex saw her.

"Hey you started without me." Alex couldn't hide her excitement as she saw Piper.

"Yes, sorry. I figured I could run first this time. And you can stretch while I am running. I have a meeting at 8 for one of class so we need to hurry a little." Piper gave her a I am so sorry look.

"Don't worry about it Pipes. I have one at 8 too. I'm glad you came anyway. I know you must be even busier than I." Alex said.

"I would never miss this." Piper murmured. "How is the preparation going? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess. Soso is a good team leader." Alex answered.

"Do you like Soso?" Piper asked casually pretending she didn't care at all.

"Are you jealous of her Pipes?" Alex smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes and hopped onto the treadmill. She has been secretly working out pretty much every day since last Wednesday so that she'd look nice while running with Alex. It was working. Her breath was better this time even though Alex was still staring at her nonstop. And she enjoyed her stare this time.

She loved how Alex looked at her. It made her feel like she was the prettiest girl in this world.

Piper ran for 20 minutes and stopped. Alex handed her the bottle water and walked to the treadmill. There wasn't much conversation. It was like they have been doing this for years.

Piper's sight never left on Alex either. She was surprised how this 18-year old girl took her heart, suddenly and all at once. And she wanted to give all her love to Alex and just be lazy. She wanted Alex to take her heart.

As Alex finished running and walked back, Piper looked at her and spilled, "Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?"

Alex was stunned. "To be honest with you Piper, for the past four weeks, every time I see you, all I want to do was to throw you again a wall and kiss you until we have to catch our breaths. I want to dance with you in the middle of the dance room. I want to cook for you and listen your complaining how bad I am at cooking. I have never wanted these with anyone."

Piper stood up and pulled Alex into her arms and held her tight. Alex thought she was going to kiss her but she didn't. She whispered to her ear instead, "Take your time Alex. I am working hard towards you. And you are to me. So fear nothing."

.

Piper's meeting went well. Even though Larry was an arrogant snob, he was good at his work. Piper took the diary book out before she went to bed and started writing.

_Dear Alex,_

_Thank you again for another unforgettable gym time. I enjoyed it very much. _

_I don't care how long we need to wait. Happiness can come slowly, as long as it will come eventually. And I know ours will come._

_And there is no need to hurry. We are so busy watching out for what's ahead of us that we don't take time to enjoy where we are. And what we are right now is good. We go to the same class three times a week. _

_I am very looking forward to your presentation tomorrow. I want the 20 uninterrupted mins to just staring at you. And I know you'll do a good job. You are very good at presenting. _

_And I want all of those things too. _

_Love,_

_Piper_

Alex's meeting went well also. They practiced a few times. Soso put their slides together and made them tidy and beautiful. Alex thought Piper was going to text her. She didn't. Alex texted Nicky and asked her to come over to finish the calculus homework with her. Lorna wasn't with her when she arrived. Nicky told Alex that Lorna went back to the dorm and skype Christopher. It was the first time Alex realized that Lorna really had a boyfriend. Straight girls, they will fuck you up every time.

.

On Thursday, Piper went to the classroom early to set up the camera and put the journal in Alex's locker. When everyone was seated Piper started the class. "Welcome back, everyone. Before we start the second part of the group presentations, we are going to have your second pop quiz first. Please put your books and notes away from the table. You will have 30 mins to finish it."

Nicky gave Alex a look while Piper was talking. Alex made her study and finish the reading last night. "Did she tell you about the quiz? How the fuck did you know?" Nicky whispered.

"No. There were three groups for Tuesday and only two today. Of course she was going to use the spare time for quiz." Alex told Nicky.

Nicky was very happy that her best friend was a smart one. The quiz was a no brainer for both of them.

Piper asked the first group to start after she gathered their quizzes. And then it was Alex's turn. Piper checked the camera again to make sure it was on the right direction. Poussey was responsible for the intro, then Tiffany, Alex, Cindy, and Soso was for the conclusion.

Piper took out the rubric sheet and told them to start whenever they were ready.

"Good morning everyone. We are team five. The topic for our presentation today is ethical issues for British Petroleum. I am responsible for the introduction and background. My teammate Tiffany is going to talk about what happened for the deep-water horizon explosion, and then, Alex will talk about the impact and consequences, Cindy will talk about the responsibility, and finally Brook will end the presentation with our recommendation and conclusion." Poussey started.

"British Petroleum or BP is a global oil and gas company headquartered in London, UK. It is the third-largest energy company in the world measured by revenue…"

Piper was taking notes while the team were presenting. The body language, eye contacts, strength of voice etc. were all on the rubric.

Poussey finished her part and handed the clicker to Tiffany.

"On April 20, 2010, the explosion of Deep-water Horizon led to the death of 11 people. The oil spilled into Gulf of Mexico for about three months. 4.9 million barrels of crude oil were released which led to the largest accidental spill in history…" Tiffany continued her part. She talked about the detail of BP oil spill.

And then it was Alex's turn. Piper finally stopped taking notes and looked up. Alex looked at Piper first before she started. Piper smiled and calmed her down.

"There were environmental, economic, as well as social consequences due to the oil spill. Sea turtles were covered in oil; birds' feathers were oil coated. The oil leak led to dead and dying deep sea corals. And Mammals could have ingested spilled oil. Hundreds of species were affected. Nearby states were facing millions dollars lost due to the oil spill including the direct and indirect use of the damaged environment. Fishing, tourism and related activities were all being greatly impacted."

"Thousands of people were exposed and affected, employees; sectors; citizens; workers; volunteers. The health effects include increased anxiety; depression; lung, kidney, and liver damages; or even cancer. The oil spill could also lead to temporary or permanent employment losses…"

Piper didn't really pay much attention to the contents. She was completely charmed by Alex. Piper could see that she was a little bit nervous at first. But when she started talking, she was much more relaxed and confident. Piper could see that Alex was very comfortable talking to the class. She had such deep and convincing voice. She paid attention to her body language. And unlike Tiffany, who was staring at the floor most of the time, she made eye contacts to the audience. She was a natural leader. Piper thought. And she was very happy for her. Piper could almost see Alex being a successful business woman in 5 years from this 3 mins presentation.

The only complain she could think of was Alex not wearing a suit. Damn, the professor didn't require business professional attire. Piper decided she was going to change the rule starting from the next presentation. She wanted to see Alex wearing a suit. And yes, she was going to make the entire class to dress professionally to satisfy her wish.

Piper used her iphone to take some pictures of Alex before she finished her part and handed the clicker to Cindy.

Alex looked at Piper as soon as she finished. Piper winked at her and looked down to finish her notes.

The rest of the presentation went well. Cindy talked about BP's responsibility and Soso gave the conclusion of what should they have done and the team's recommendation. She was also good.

"Thanks everyone. You all did very well on your presentations. Please don't forget to finish your homework and the readings. If you don't have any questions for me I will see you all tomorrow for the lecture." Piper said to the class after the claps.

Alex asked Nicky to wait her outside and again waited until everyone left the room. Piper intentionally gathered her stuff slowly.

"Piper, you need to stop that." Alex came up to her after everyone left the room.

"Stop what?" Piper was confused.

"You cannot watch me like that when I give presentations. Or I will fail the class." Alex told her the truth.

Piper smiled at her "You were doing great. You are a natural leader you know that? And just don't look at me back next time."

"I can't stop looking at you anytime anywhere." Alex told Piper.

.

Alex and Nicky ditched Lorna after dinner. Fahri was waiting them outside the apartment.

They were both nervous even though they've been working for him for almost two years. They both knew that he liked them or he wouldn't give them the opportunity for the close by campuses.

Alex and Nicky recognized Fahri from a block away. He was talking to some random blonde girl.

And they both froze when they reached the lobby. The random blonde girl was no one but Piper Chapman.

They were in a conversation when Alex and Nicky reached.

"Piper, you wanna a bump?" Fahri asked and offered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Piper finally saw Alex. She looked furious.

Alex took Piper's hand and led her to the stairs. She took her all the way to the third floor and didn't say a word until Piper took out the key and entered her room.

Molly was in the living room, with Larry. They both stood up when Alex and Piper came in.

"Alex, you are hurting me." Piper finally spoke. Alex had been squeezing Piper's hand.

Alex didn't listen. She was surprised to see Polly and Larry.

"Hey didn't you hear her? Let go of her hand." Larry came up.

Alex gave him the cold shoulder, took Piper to her room and locked the door.

"Who the fuck is he?" was the first sentence Alex said.

"Who the fuck is he? Who the fuck is the guy downstairs?" Alex finally let go of Piper's hand. She looked miserable.

"He is nobody."

"Nobody? He just offered me drugs. Drugs Alex." Piper was surprised that Alex seemed so calm. "Is he your dad?"

"NO. He is not my dad. I don't have a dad. And I don't ever want to talk about my dad Piper." Alex somehow lost her temper.

Alex's phone rang all of a sudden and it was from Fahri.

Alex answered the call.

"Come upstairs." Was all he said.

"I gotta go." Alex told Piper.

Piper couldn't believe what she just heard. But she opened the door anyway to let Alex go.

Polly and Larry were still standing outside. Alex saw them and went up.

"Polly is it? I am sorry for my intrusion. It's really nice to finally meet you."

"Sure. Larry and I were talking about our assignments for the class. Piper, he and I go to the same class." Polly purposely mentioned Larry's identity.

Alex gave her a gracious look and left.

Piper came outside after Alex left and apologized to Larry. "I am sorry Larry. Alex didn't mean it. She saw an unfriendly guy talking to me in the lobby and was being protective."

"No worries Pipes. Who is she?" Larry smiled at her and asked.

"She's just a friend. Look, I want to finish the paper tonight too. Share we move to the library?" Piper changed the subject.

"Yes, let's do that. I am going back home this weekend so I don't think I'll have time for the paper then." Polly followed. She was a really nice friend.

Alex took the elevator to the 16th floor. Fahri and Nicky were sitting in the living room. He seemed fine. But Nicky looked scared. Alex was ready for whatever was going to happen to her.

Fahri was not pissed somehow.

He saw Alex came in and asked "So Alex, you love this girl don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Alex answered.

"Good." And he ended this topic. "I see the apartment is all set up. It's a good location. Business will come quickly. Go get some helpers if you need. Girls only though. Boys are sloppy." He ordered.

Alex and Nicky were standing in front of Fahri like two little kids.

"Kubra was pleased with your last run. You may be promoted soon. Do this one right and you are going to Europe during your winter break. I am going back to the hotel now. I will pick you up tomorrow right after your class to meet with the suppliers in New England. Do not come to New York next time." Fahri stood up.

"Here is a little reward for your last run and this. Go get some better furniture. I hate Ikea." He took out a big envelope from his briefcase and left.

It was $10,000 in cash.

Alex went down to find Piper as soon as Fahri left but no one was home. She was pissed.

"Vause, you okay?" Nicky asked when Alex returned. "Yeah. I am fine. Piper wasn't home. She left with a guy."

"I don't want to say I told you so. But she looks pretty straight to me. You don't want to fuck with a straight girl, trust me. And I am telling you she is going to dump you the second she finds out about this." Nicky said.

"Look Nicky. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with Piper. But I am also prepared that she might leave me anytime. I won't stand in her way. But if there is a slight chance that she wants to be with me. I am being with her." Alex told Nicky.

"Fahri was right."

"Right about what?"

"That you love her."

"I do."

"You should tell her."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I am scared she will leave one day." Alex didn't want to continue anymore. "I am hungry let's eat."

.

Alex didn't write the journal that night. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what to tell Piper. And she didn't want to bury their relationship before it even started. She has always been a very straightforward person. She wasn't sure why she didn't just go and find Piper and talk to her. Nicky stayed at the apartment with Lorna again. Alex thought she was going to tell Lorna the truth. It was easier that way for them. And she knew Lorna wouldn't freak out.

Alex was going to have a full day tomorrow and she wanted to go back to New York to see her mom over the weekend. She could really use some money.

Alex had been staring at her phone the whole night hoping a text would pop up. She wished she got Piper's phone number last time. Maybe she should go and talk to her. But the thought of maybe running into Larry again made Alex sick. Whoever that guy was, he had a thing for Piper. And he wasn't trying to hide.

.

Piper didn't come back home until 11pm. MBA classes were tough and the assignments were much harder. They spent four hours straight at the library and went for pizza after finish. Piper was exhausted and had no appetite at all. She ordered a beer instead.

Larry tried to cheer her up by telling her a pie joke. Piper thought it was disgusting and boring.

Polly felt sorry for Larry so she laughed at his joke.

"Is your hand feeling better now Pipes?" Larry brought it up again. He just didn't know what should not be said. "Who is this Alex again? She was so rude."

Polly shook her head. She knew he would never have a shot.

"Yes, it is all better. Thank you Larry." Piper answered him politely. "Alex is a friend. She was being protective."

"I am glad you are fine now." Larry stopped the conversation and talked to Polly instead.

Piper was just sitting there thinking about Alex. She was waiting for the elevator when Fahri came in. He was nice. He suited up and was very businessy. They were talking about the weather and the next thing Fahri said was to offer her free drug. And Alex showed up. Alex clearly knew him. Who was he? Was he her friend? If he was, she needed some nice friend then. But he was way too old to be her friend. And Nicky knew him too. Maybe he was someone they knew from high school? He wasn't Alex's dad. And Alex was so angry when Piper mentioned her dad. What did she mean that she didn't have a dad? Piper was lost. Was she being intrusive? Maybe Alex and she were not there yet? Should she contact her and apologize? No. She wanted to hear her explanation first.

So Piper decided to wait and see what Alex was going to write in the journal tomorrow.

.

There was no journal in Piper's locker Friday. Alex was sitting with Nicky, Lorna and Poussey when Piper arrived. She didn't notice Piper.

Larry was sitting with his class and he saw Alex. He was looking at Piper now. Piper sat next to Tiffany instead. Piper thought Alex would have saved her a sit. Maybe she noticed Larry too. Piper thought.

Alex and Nicky left the lecture hall as soon as the class ended. Lorna wasn't with them. It was just like last week. Piper left and went straight to her locker this time.

And there was no journal. Piper emptied her locker to make sure it didn't hide in somewhere. And it did not.

Piper finally took out her iphone and called the number she could now remember in her head.

Alex picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex, it's Piper. Um. I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"Yes, I am. Listen, I can't talk now. I will see you in class okay?" Alex said and hanged up.

See you in class. She didn't say that she was going to call her back. She didn't say she would text her instead. Piper didn't have the chance to ask her about the journal yet. All she said was she would see her in class, which is next Tuesday.

Alex Vause in 18, didn't know about the importance of communication when problem emerged.

.

Alex was in the car with Fahri when Piper called. She didn't want him to know that it was Piper. Their meeting went well. She could see that Fahri really trusted Nicky and she. They have never met the supplier before. She knew that Fahri was serious about expanding the business. She was excited actually. She knew she was good at it and that she should keep going.

She felt sorry for what she did to Piper. But she didn't want her to know. Not yet.

Alex drove back to her mom's after the meeting. She deposited the cash and wrote a check for $3000 when she stopped at the bank.

It was already dark when Alex got home. Her mom was eating takes outs from the store she has been part timing. She was thrilled to see her daughter.

"Oh honey, I am so happy to see you. How is the university? Are you having fun there?" Diane Vause gave her daughter a big hug.

"Hi mom. I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day." Alex took off her bag and went to sit with her mom.

Diane gave her a burger. Alex loved it. She used to eat it all the time at home.

Dinner was lovely. She asked about her daughter's college life the whole time and she was very proud.

It wasn't until after dinner and they were sitting on the porch smoking did Diane finally ask what was wrong. She knew her daughter well.

And Alex never hide anything from her mom. Well minus the illegal shit part, of course.

"Mom, I met a girl." Alex finally opened up.

"Oh honey, that is wonderful. What is her name?"

"Her name is Piper Chapman. She is a second year MBA in our school. She is the teaching assistant for one of my class. She is smart, sweet, kind and very pretty. " Alex told her mom.

Diane was thrilled. "Piper, I like her name. So what went wrong honey?" Diane asked

"Mom. Piper told me she loves me the other day."

"Did you say it back?"

"No."

"But you do too, don't you." Diane pointed out.

"I am crazy about her mom."

"Alex, you should tell Piper that."

"No. I can't. She is my TA. I could hurt her if I do."

"Alex, you would hurt her if you don't. Girls need to hear it. It is only fair to Piper. Or worse, she could think you only treat her as a crush but not love."

"Is there a difference?" Alex asked.

"A crush is you like her and you don't want her to be with another person. A love, though, honey, is that you don't want to be with anyone else."

"I don't want to be anyone else mom." Alex said.

"Because you love her, honey." Diane pointed out. "And Piper deserves to know."

Alex slept in Diane's room that night. They shared the bed together. Just like when she was little and the studio they stayed for over ten years was so small that it could only fit in one bed. Alex had a dreamless sleep that night.

On Saturday morning, Alex took Diane to the nearby farmer's market. They bought a lot of vegetables. Alex also bought some flowers there. After lunch, Alex decided to leave early. She needed to leave early. Diane was very understandable.

Alex gave her mom the check before she left.

"Alex, where did you get the money?" Diane asked when she saw the amount.

"I've been tutoring around for quite a while now. You know after classes or during the weekends. I kept some too. Don't worry about me. I don't want you to work on multiple shifts. I can take care of you now." Alex said.

Diane wasn't sure if she bought Alex's story. But she knew there wasn't much she could do. Alex has always been a great kid. "My baby is a grow-up now. Look at you, an Ivy League student, and the top of your class. I am so proud of you. Now go and get your girl."Diane gave Alex a big hug. "Remember to take Piper with you next time. I want to meet her."

Alex said goodbye to her mom and left.

.

Alex headed straight to Piper's apartment when she arrived.

Piper wasn't there. She was at the library the whole day Saturday. Polly went back home so she was all alone. She'd rather do some work than spending the whole day in bed. She was happy that the MBA classes always made her busy.

Alex didn't go upstairs to her apartment and just sat down by Piper's door instead. She didn't want to miss Piper. She could have called her. She has her number now. But she didn't. She wasn't sure why. But she did start to Google Piper after the first hour. She found her LinkedIn page. Her profile pic looked so formal and businessy. And she found her Facebook page. Her profile pic was with Polly. She also saw Larry's name under her friend list. That guy looked like a total douche. Alex thought. She even found a Twitter account named Piper. Alex wasn't sure if that's her.

Alex wondered if Piper Googled her. She didn't have a LinkedIn page. What would she put under experience? Drug dealer 2012 to present? And that reminded her of Fahri and what happened on Thursday. Piper would ask her about it for sure. Alex never hid it from her former girlfriends. And she found girls actually loved it. But somehow she knew that Piper was different. She'd leave her if she knew. Alex was very sure about it. Maybe just waited a little longer. Alex told herself that.

.

Three hours later…

"Jesus Christ." Alex was woken up by Piper's shout. "Alex, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"I wanted to see you. And you are not home."

"I am sorry I was at the library. Polly went back home." Piper pulled Alex up and opened the door. "Alex, your hands are ice old. How long have you been outside? Why didn't you call me? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. I just really need…to pee."Alex had waited outside for three hours and she didn't make any stop on the way back here.

Piper smiled and showed her the bathroom.

Piper was making hot tea when Alex came out from the bathroom. She didn't want her to catch a cold.

"How is your day?" Piper saw Alex and asked.

"Good. I went back home last night." Alex said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Piper thought she could have stayed for another night.

"I wanted to see you." Alex told her.

Piper didn't respond.

"Were you with that Larry guy?" Alex continued.

"No. I was alone." Piper handed Alex the cup.

"I kept imaging you are with him." Alex said.

"Don't be silly." Piper smiled and rubbed Alex's hair.

Everything stopped for a moment when they stared at each other.

Piper broke the heat after a few mins and put her cup in the sink.

Alex followed. And stopped behind her. She pulled Piper's hair to the other side. And put her lips on the exposed skin. She kissed her neck softly. And Piper closed her eyes.

Alex gradually moved her lips to Piper's left ear and opened her mouth. She started to lick her earlobe and Piper started to breathe heavily.

Alex moved her lips to Piper's back again and gave her a hickey. Piper shivered.

Alex's hands started to travel all around Piper's body. Piper leaned back. She couldn't stand still anymore.

Alex turned Piper around and kissed her. She didn't give them a single second to catch their breaths.

The kiss was different than the gym one. That one was gentle and soft. But this one. It was hot and passionate. The kiss made Piper wanted to scream and cry. She has never been kissed like this before. She has never lived before.

Finally, after about 5 mins or even longer, Alex broke the kiss. She took Piper's hand and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alex opened the bedroom door and pulled Piper close. She took off her glasses and put it on the desk. She lifted Piper up and put her on the desk. Piper leaned back on the wall so that Alex could free her hands from holding her back. Alex's lips started to move from her neck down to her breasts. She kept kissing and licking the exposed skin and slowly pulled Piper's top up. Alex kept going down.

Piper shivered all over as soon as Alex's lips touched her belly and started to moan. She grabbed her top and took it off herself, and pulled Alex up. Piper started to kiss her. Alex held Piper's face with both hands and responded her kiss. Piper then went for Alex's tee and took it off, and immediately went for her bra.

She tried to unhook it with one hand and failed. After her third attempt, Alex finally couldn't hold it anymore and broke their kissed. "You are really bad at this aren't you?" Alex laughed and asked.

Piper's face went red. "I am…I don't… I don't do this quite often."

Alex was amused. "Oh, so you go for both teams."

"I go for you." Piper said to Alex's ear. "Help me practice Alex." And ended the conversation by kissing Alex again.

Alex finally held Piper up and went to the bed. She kissed her and pushed her on the bed. Alex unbuttoned Piper's jeans but the skinny jeans were hard to take off. Piper then lifted her legs up in the air so that Alex could finish the job as soon as possible. Alex has never seen a girl that wasn't trying to hide her excitement at all and that was such a turn on for Alex.

Alex kissed Piper again and finally went to be back to unhook Piper's bra. Piper's nipples were so hard and Alex just kept rubbing them in her palm. Piper shivered all over again. Alex kept teasing and teasing and finally, out of a sudden, she took off Piper's panties and inserted her fingers. It was so fast and so unexpected that made Piper almost cum at that very second Alex entered her. Piper had to hold herself so hard to kept from cumming so fast. She told herself to breathe so Piper opened her mouth and craved for air. Alex went for her ear again and started to bite gently. Her fingers were magical. Piper was so wet that Alex's hand was soon full of Piper's wetness. Alex started to rub Piper's clitoris using her thumb and Piper knew that she would not hold for more than 10 seconds. She started to move up and down with Alex's hand. She started to grab the bed sheet and her toes started to squeeze tightly.

"Alex, oh, Alex. I am cumming. I am cumming." Piper screamed.

Alex laughed out loud and slowed a little bit due to the distraction.

"Alex Vause. Don't you dare stop!" Piper immediately noticed.

Alex came back. Her fingers moved and rubbed faster and 5 seconds later Piper screamed out her orgasm.

Alex looked at her and kissed her cheek gently. She didn't move her hand. Piper put her legs so tight that Alex couldn't move her hand at all.

"Stay there, for a sec, please." Piper asked.

Piper looked at Alex carefully. She was sweating very badly. Her breath was heavy maybe even heavier than Piper's. And Piper just came.

Piper then used her both hands and took off Alex's bra. Alex was using the other hand to hold herself on top of Piper so her breasts were hanging right in front of Piper's when they were out. They looked perfect. Piper lowered herself and started to suck her nipple.

Alex closed her eyes and started to moan.

Piper then unbuttoned Alex's jeans and entered. Alex was so wet that it made Piper moved her hip. Alex knew she was ready for round 2.

They both started rubbing. Piper grabbed Alex's neck with the other hand and lowered her head to kiss her again. They started to breathe each other's breath and their movement started to sync.

Piper felt that Alex was ready to cum so she slowed her fingers a little to wait on her. And seconds after, Piper caught up. They moved together with the same pace and, seconds after, they came together.

Alex lied down next to Piper and breathed out heavily. Piper turned her back to Alex so she could spoon her. Alex kissed the back of neck gently and held Piper tight. They were exhausted and fell asleep within seconds.

There wasn't really any conversation exchange in the middle of it. And there wasn't any after it either. But they gradually and subconsciously moved to the other side of the bed, as the sheet on this side was completely soaked.


End file.
